


Escape

by OctoberSky13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Broken Family, Misery, Other, Rage, References to Depression, depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSky13/pseuds/OctoberSky13
Summary: Draco's life, post-war, isn't what he expected...





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this writing...

Draco Malfoy felt his entire body relax as rhythmic sounds flooded through his enormous room, echoing softly off the cathedral ceiling. Music, it seemed, was the only escape from the misery that was his life. 

Walking over to his bed, Draco hummed along with the record player; the steady beat dissipating his frustrations. Lying down, he closed his eyes and let the progression consume him. The sweet melody chased away the pain, evil thoughts, and images that plagued his mind. As the song continued, Draco could feel his aching limbs, and racing heart find peace.

However, the inner peace Draco so longed for was shattered as the record player came to a screeching halt. The sudden silence took Draco by surprise, but only for a moment. Two giant hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him from his thoughts and bed. 

The violence, in which Lucius Malfoy thrust his hands under Draco’s chin jerking it upwards, forcing eye contact, was not unfamiliar to the boy. Without warning, Lucius’ hand struck Draco’s face. Another hard blow sent him flying backward into a lounge chair. 

Draco fumbled in his pocket for his wand as Lucius came thundering at him. He punched Draco twice in the stomach, before throwing him to the floor, kicking him and spitting in his swollen face. Then, without so much as a word, Lucius swept from the room slamming the door behind him. 

After a few moments that felt like a lifetime, Draco gasped for breath. Trying to calm his nerves, he stole an extra moment on the floor before deciding to fix himself. Still shaking, he stood up, nursing his stomach and aching jaw. Silently, he moved to his potions cupboard, rummaging through until he found two healing elixirs and a pepper-up potion. 

As he carefully downed each one, Draco caught sight of himself in the mirror on the wall. Tears started forming at the sides of his eyes, but he wiped them away fiercely. He would not be found crying. He could never give his father the satisfaction of knowing he broke him. After all, Lucius didn’t see Draco as his son anymore, not since the fall of the Dark Lord. He only saw him as a punching bag.

Finally finding his wand, Draco cast a quick reparo around the room. As the record player found its way back to its stand, music flooded the room once more. The sudden noise caused Draco to flinch. Scolding himself, Draco walked back over to his bed and sank down into his pillows.

“I hate him.” Draco exhaled. 

As the music played on, Draco found his escape; back to the world where the man who was supposed to love and protect him did not beat him, one where his life wasn’t being torn to pieces.


End file.
